Conventionally, loaves or bales of hay (formed from “windrows” after the hay is cut) are dispersed by hand and shovel or pitchfork over a pasture as needed. The use even of a pitchfork incidentally damages the individual hay leaves/stems, often inadvertently knocking from the stem the hay's leaves, which contain most of the hay's protein and other nutrients, thereby reducing the nutritional content of the hay for livestock feed purposes. Semi-automatic or automatic means of dispersing hay for feed from un-strung bales for feed purposes heretofore have included devices that effectively pulverize the hay, which makes dispersing thereof quite simple but equally ineffective, since the nutritional value of the hay's leaves is greatly reduced by threshing or pulverizing the hay in the bale. Moreover, dispersing of hay for use as livestock feed conventionally is barely controlled if at all, since both the manual and the semi-automatic means described above rely on manual spreading and/or uncontrolled dispersing, both of which leave too little hay where livestock might be feeding or too much hay where livestock might not be feeding.